The Trials of a Mutt and His Wolf
by CkousvnisrejoreCrossoverjunkie
Summary: Sirius was born August 17, 325. He left home on August 3, 330. And on June 7, 332 he met Remus while running from an angry butcher. The two  Anima head off together in a world of prejudices and slave traders, these are the trials of a mutt and his wolf.
1. The Wolf saves the Mutt

**I do not own any recognizable characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Catagories: <strong>_+Anima _and _Harry Potter_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Story: **_The Trials of a Mutt and His Wolf_

**Chapter 1: **_In Which the Wolf saves the Mutt_

**Published: **_Monday October 17, 2011_

**Word Count: **_1,405_

**Edited: **_?_

**Warning: **_Stealing and usage of the word 'Hell'_

* * *

><p><em>Run.<em>

That is possibly the most important thing to a child such as he- to know when to run and be able to keep running. As long as he kept going everything would be fine, it just _had _to. But he's not making any sense right now, that is not good. Confusion can lead to capture so he must concentrate and bring order to his chaotic thoughts. His name was Sirius, he no longer had a last name and he did not care for his middle one. He was born August 17, 325. He had left home in the year 330, some time before his fifth birthday. Right now it was June 7, 332 and he had grown aware of the world around him a bit more then he was previous to his escape from home.

He learned many things, both good and bad. Sirius learned prejudices and corruption. The odd mixture of fear and excitement humans had for the unknown. The dangers of drunken anger and slave capturers. The importance of learning how to hunt and fish as well as gather. The nicessity of shoes and warm clothes during winter. How to work and sew well enough that he wouldn't need to get rid of clothes from a few holes, though he was not particularly _good _at it. He knew how to blend into crowds and how to clean a cut enough that it wouldn't change colors- which not only made it look _gross_ but made him dizzy and sick and the spot hurt more then it should. He was aquanted with hunger, ecspecially in those first months, that aqauntince had led to his knowledge of stealing. He knew how to fight, a bit as it was mostly scratching and biting. He had learned all these things but still the most important thing he knew was to run.

He _knew _he wasn't particularily strong and for a child of his age he was on the small side. He could be overpowered fairly easily and that is dangerous because it led to injury and if he were injured he would most likely die from not being able to get food. He couldn't learn how to fight, it took time and he had no one to practice with who wasn't trying to hurt him. So he learned to run instead, he did it often enough that it was second nature. It had helped that his anima had added to his speed and stamina, but it wasn't a suprise as dogs were excellent runners. Sometimes it wasn't worth using his anima as it made the humans who had missed his mark, an odd square-shaped paw print on his right hand, angrier and more determind to capture him.

At the moment though, he was fleeing from an outraged butcher who's rather large knife was quite terrifying- not that he'd admit he was afraid out loud though. Maybe the extra speed was needed if he wanted to escape injury _and _keep the dinner he had stolen- a plump and mouthwatering sauge link that was long enough to be wrapped around as a loose necklace with some meat trailing in the air over his shoulders as he ran. Sirius glanced back at the butcher, gulping as he saw the man gaining on him due to his larger legs. He stumbled over a rock and quickly turned his attention forwards lest he tripped.

_Fur, ears, teeth, claws, tail, paws- dog._

He sighed in relief as he felt the change overcome him. His feet, which were shoeless due to it being summer and he sold them in the late spring to buy different ones in early midfall so they were still in good condition for winter, morphed into paw with small nails peeking from the fur. Furry black ears grew from equally black hair, finger nails blackened and sharpened as the grew also. He knew from experiance that his teeth had also sharpened and grew, though only mildly as the needed to fit inside his small mouth. He was not entirely sure how the change happenes, he just knew that thinking of a dog turned him into one- partially.

Spying a narrow ally Sirius grinned and ducked into it, inwardly cursing that it was a dead end. He glanced arround desperately as the butcher turned into the ally. His brow furrowed as he saw a tuff of light brown fur appear in the right corner, a head poked from the corner- light brown hair and ears along with a slightly darker shade of brown eyes- along with a hand that jestured for him to follow before disapearing again. Sirius blinked, glanced back one more time at the advancing butcher before darting into the small hole in the right corner the other had dissapeared from.

The boy smiled at him as he stood up, the hole having been linked to another allyway, before tugging him away. The boy's anima was similar to his the only differences were fur color and how his paws were more foot shaped the Sirius' paws were, this made him wonder if the boy was also a dog +Anima. The boy led him through many allys until they reached the southern edge of the town that consited of a forest that was untamed and uncut unlike the northern end. Sirius sniffed before darting off, this time _he _was dragging the boy. A few yards in he stopped at a large and twisted tree, he glanced a the bemused boy before starting to dig.

"Not to be rude...but what the hell are you doing?" the boy demended, though it seemed more like a guestion.

Sirius ignored him and continued digging, grinning when the boy huffed and started muttering about rude mutts who should learn to answer questions. He stood suddenly and held up the sack he unburied before answering, "It has all my stuff inside."

The boy blinked, "Alright...why did you drag me here?"

"What's your name?" Sirius countered, carefully starting to unwrap the sasuages.

"I-i..b-beg your pardon?" The boy stuttered.

Sirius waved him off as he concentrated on the meat, "I can't keep refuring to you as 'The Boy' now can i? My name's Sirius by the way." he added as an afterthought.

"..Remus.."The boy answered, amused against his will with how the sentence was worded. "You never told me why you dragged me here."

"Well, Remus?" Sirius mumbled before pressing on, pulling off the sasuages and putting on the bag. "Right, Remus. I wanted to thank you, that was a bad spot you saved me from. And as i was stealing food i belive its only fitting i share the spoils."

Remus stared at the offered meat before hesitantly taking it, he was rather hungry.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked a moment after they had settled into eating the sasuages.

"Nothing!" Remus replied imediantly before haltingly speaking. "I..well just left home."

"They throw you out?" Sirius nodded at the flush that appeared on the other boy. "Never mind, that your story. Why help me though?"

"Er...would you accept that i only helped because you needed it?" Remus asked and the other's raised brow continued. "'Course not..I never met another +Anima before and i figured if i helped you you could help me on learning how to..live with it."

"You got your's recently then." Sirius stated. "I've had mine over a year, i guess the most important thing is to avoid showing you anima in public- it angers many people." He stood straight then, having been leaning against a tree, and started walking. He paused and looked back at Remus. "You comming?"

"What?" Remus started, obviously not having expected this.

Sirius gave a lopsided smile, "I can't teach you if you don't come with me, lets travel together. Oh! And what is you anima, it's close to mine- a dog- but still not."

Remus grinned and stepped towards the other canine, "I'm a wolf."


	2. The Wolf Agrees

**I do not own any recognizable characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Catagories: <strong>_+Anima _and _Harry Potter_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Story: **_The Trials of a Mutt and His Wolf_

**Chapter 2: **_In Which the Wolf Agrees to Journey with the Mutt_

**Published: **_October 27, 2011_

**Word Count: **_444_

**Edited: **_?_

**Warning: **_Mentions of slavery, raids and fighting_

* * *

><p>"How <em>do <em>you make this disappear?" Remus asked, gesturing to his anima attributes.

"Just remember yourself as you were human." Sirius answered, helping the smaller boy over a large and twisted tree root.

"You just _think _about it and it happens?" Remus asked icrudiously. "How does that work?"

Sirius shrugged, "The same way one and one makes two? Better not to dwell on it, you'll be no closer to explaining it then how we get the animas in the first place- hurry though, a roads comming up and i'd rather not be arrested."

Remus paled, having stayed secluded since acuiring his anima abilities, he had forgotten that free +Anima were illegal in Sailand. So more willing to comply then earlier, he thought about his human self and realished in the fur receeding with the other wolfy atributes. "Where are we going?"

"_I'm _heading south-east along Moss Mountain until i get to the sea, there i plan on a combination of hiking and swiming to get to Asteria where i'll be free. _You _have no obligation to stay with me and are free to come with or stay behind at any point on the way." Sirius replied.

"Aren't the Kim-un-kur savages? Would they let us by with no harm?" Remus frowned.

"Are +Anima not vicious savages whom need to be controlled lest they kill everyone?" Sirius shot back. "Nethier you nor i are murders, right? That rubbish about the Kim-un-kur being savages is just that, rubbish. I bet that most of the idiots who spew that stuff haven't even met a free Kim-un-kur. And those who do attack people have every right, we do raid their homes to drag them here to be slaves- why should the Kim-un-kur have any affection towards Sailand?"

"But what if some do attack us for being Sailand citizens?" Remus protested.

"First, we are _children_ i don't think they'd believe we pose that great of a threat." Sirius stated. "And second, we're +Anima- Kim-un-kur hold +Anima in high esteem, most of their leaders are anima." At his companion's raised eyebrow he decided to continue. "I met a Kim-un-kur, he helped me escape from slavers once and taught me a few tricks before we went our own ways."

"You're set on this?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded, ducking through a bush to get to the road. "Life isn't worth living if you're not free."

* * *

><p><strong><em>short, but nessacary for the story to progress properly.<em>**


	3. The Chiwawa Rat

I** do not own any recognizable characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Catagories: <strong>_+Anima _and _Harry Potter_

**Rating: **_K+_

**Story: **_The Trials of a Mutt and His Wolf_

**Chapter 3:** _In which there is a Chiwawa Rat_

**Published: **_November 19, 2011_

**Word Count: **_656_

**Edited: **_?_

**Warning: **_time jump, mentions of slavery, gangs(_if looked at as such_) and fighting_

* * *

><p>Traveling with Remus was suprisingly easy as, although they would argue, they tended to get along great which lead to a rather pleasant year for the two- both now eight. Remus thought that it may be because of their similar animas, allowing them to form a sort of 'pack' together and Sirius just laughed saying he was too lovable for Remus to ever hate him. They had little to no incidents as they headed to Moss Mountain, due mainly to the fact they wore gloves to cover their marks and it probaly helped that they neither looked like Kim-un-kur nor could Remus stand them being in dirty clothes, because of this Sirius learned that hygein was important, albeit impractical while on the move, as it allowed them to blend in easier and not appear as runaways- be it children or slaves. Another benifit from the constant hygenic mantinance was the lack of flees, which Remus doubted ever existed in the first place but Sirius swore tended to appear horrifyingly frequently in the past- Remus started saving for a psychiatrist for Sirius to see once they crossed the boarder to get rid of the so called flees.<p>

When he had voiced these thoughts, Sirius had laughed and said "If you ever get enough money for one, use it on yourself! After all, you're the one that keeps coming back to the flees!

"But _you_ think they exist!" He had countered.

Sirius had shrugged, "I said what I felt and that was that, your denile is what drags it back up again."

Remus had, of course, protested to this acusation but Sirius had only laughed saying he was still bringing them up causing him to huff and silence himself while glaring at the mutt. Aside from the flee debate, the only thing that stood out on their journey was meeting Peter Pettigrew in a city called _Kreature_- that had sworn he loathed because it was a corrupted vile little city that the world would be better without. Remus privately agreed with him as most people just dumped their trash and suck out into the streets which he believed to be the reason why most anima that were free and lived there were rodents. Sirius had sneered at a few dog anima rifling through the trash saying that if _this_ is what they believed freedom to be then they might as well have been slaves, which caused him to get into a few fights where Remus would have to drag him away when the authorities showed up.

Peter was part of a group of anima rats that called themselves Wormtails, which seemed to be well enough as he was a bit on the pudgy side. He was also on the twitchy side Remus had noted to Sirius who exclaimed that a hairless chiwawa dunked in ice water shaked less then Peter. What ever their thoughts on the boy, Peter had not only helped them get new suplies but also aranged a ride south for them with a caravan headed by someone called Crystala. It wasn't until they were at the caravan that they realized that they were intended to act as slaves, at which point Remus vehemently agreed with Sirius' idea of Peter shaking worse then a chiwawa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The two meet Senri- miniturized of course- in the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Also am i the only one that notices that Peter is secluded from the rest of the Marauders by his name? **__**He is the only marauder whose name doen't end with an '**_**S_'_**

Jame**_s_**

Remu**_s_**

Siriu_**s**_

Peter


End file.
